


There's Emptiness Behind Their Eyes

by bagged_milkk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra, POV Original Female Character, PTSD, Reader Is Asgardian, Reader is a God, She/Her pronouns but Male Titles, Slow Burn, Sparring, Trauma, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagged_milkk/pseuds/bagged_milkk
Summary: After 76 years asleep, Ashildr, the God of Magic, Dreams and Intuition, wakes up in a cell situated in the Stark Tower. Some questioning and memory gain later, she will rebuild her life, complete missions and maybe find a loved one.//Ashildr uses she/her pronouns and male titles, she is femme presenting//I'll add tags as I go along, chapters will have warning at the beginning
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Original Female Character(s), Clint Barton & Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Natasha Romanoff & Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker & Original Female Character(s), Thor & Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	There's Emptiness Behind Their Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to leave suggestions in the comments!! I don't know if it'll be a OC/Loki or OC/Bucky so leave your opinion!

“Hey I know you’re awake so how about you give me some answers hm?” You heard a voice echo somewhere around but the throbbing in your head prevented your eyes from opening. When you finally managed to look around you were able to match the voice to a man. He had short dark hair and a dominant stance. He was looking at you from the other side of the glass that was keeping you contained.

“How about you ask some questions and then I’ll answer?” His expression changed to a glare as he stared at you. The chains on your hands were starting to weigh heavy and you started to feel uncomfortable from the lack of movement. “We’ll have an even better time if you take these chains off me… unless that’s like a kink of yours or something?” you said with a slight smirk. Another man walks in but unlike the first, he looks familiar, you’ve seen his face before, his long brown hair. Your heart sinks. You don’t remember him but the sight of him makes the emotions come flooding in.

“Ashildr…” his voice was a whisper that made tears prick in the corners of your eyes. He looked at you with such tenderness and kindness in his eyes, there may have been some love in there too. 

“How do you know my name?” you paused for a moment. He stood there without moving a muscle, just looking at you. He didn’t respond so you got angry. “HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?” you screamed in anger. The noise caused the others to rush into the room. Three men and a woman came in with worried looks on the faces.

“Tony what happened? Is everything alright?” the woman turned to look at you, she had sympathy towards you, you could tell she was kind from her expression and body language.  
“Let her relax, she just woke up. We’ll question her later.” A small glance back at you and she was out the door with the others following her suite. The man with the long hair lingered a little longer, his eyes catching yours. He felt regret as he walked out. 

You sat in your small glass box for what felt like hours, creating dreams for yourself. It was the only power they couldn’t suffocate. The glass cell was made specifically to stifle powers like yours. You wondered how many people had been in this cell before, probably with the same ache throbbing in their heads, the strong urge to move, wondering the same things you are. This went on for many more hours as the light in the hallway slowly dimmed over time. You eventually fell asleep but your dreams were broken and random. Faces of people you’d never seen, places you’d never been, it was all nonsense. You got sick of it and woke up, the neon lights blazing above you. You saw the woman sitting on a chair outside your cell. She hadn’t noticed your awakening so you took the time to analyse her. She was quite pretty, her hair was red and neatly styled, her lipstick was applied with detail and her suit fit her perfectly. She looked tired, anxious or frustrated. “You’re awake.” She looked at you for a second before walking towards you. “How are you feeling?”

“Way worse than I look” you chuckled. 

“Is it ok if I ask you some questions?” she looked wary.You paused for a minute, watching how she reacted to see if her mood would change.

“Go ahead.”

“What’s your name?” she was curious, you had a feeling she knew already but decided to play along.

“Ash.” you looked her in the eyes, wondering if she would go along with it or call you out.

“That’s not your name. Who are you?” she looked at you with dominance in her eyes.

“If you tell me yours I’ll do the same.” you were trying to have fun with this.

“Natasha.” she started getting frustrated.

“Hello, Natasha. I’m Ashildr, God of magic, dreams and intuition. How can I help you?” you had a sly smile plastered on your face as you watched her brows knit together in frustration. 

“I’ll get straight to the point. How did you find us?”

“Natasha, I have no idea how I ended up in this glass prison cell and frankly I wish I did so technically, I should be asking you that question.”

“We found you in an old Hydra base. Bucky remembers you. Now why were you with Hydra?” she never took her eyes off of yours, staring intently.

“Listen Ms. Romanoff, I don’t remember anything at all after 1940. So please consider asking whoever Bucky is since he seems to know so much.” you started getting annoyed at the questions and honestly just wanted to eat and drink.

“How do you know my last name?” Shit. How did I figure that out? Shit shit shit. You looked at her with a fake confused look.

“What do you mean Natasha? You look pale, you should get a glass of water.” she looked at you and got up to leave. You heard murmurs outside the door and another man with long black hair that fell just above his shoulders. 

The man silently approached you, he was also familiar. You recognised him almost immediately. "Loki." you nod.

"Ashildr." he nodded back.

"Fancy seeing you here," you smirked at your old friend.

"Ash what are you doing, you can be here you know that," you had never seen that face before, he was never vulnerable around anyone but there he stood, concerned, worried for you. He looked soft, kind, it was unlike him.

"I'd like to find out myself if I'm honest, so Loki, maybe you can help me?" you raise your eyebrows hinting at what you were asking of him.

"Ash I am not breaking you out of your cell, they already think I'm enough of a villain!" he argued.

"Ah come on, it'll be fun! By the way how's your brother?" you teased him, deep down you knew he would take great pleasure in breaking you out and causing a bit of mayhem. He was the God of mischief after all.

He looked around trying to resist the temptation but finally gave up. "Fine! Alright!" he lifted his hands in defeat.

"Yes! Finally now please, get me out of this monkey cage," your heartbeat picked up in excitement, you hadn't been in contact with another person since 1945. As he released you from your restraints, his hand touched yours. You shook off the feeling of the butterflies in your stomach telling yourself it had just been a while. The click of the lock meant freedom and you shook your now mobile wrists to get the blood circulating. "Come on Kiki, we have chaos to cause," you smiled and walked out of the room.

"Don't call me Kiki." And Loki followed suit.

As soon as you two reached the doorway to the Stark Tower lounge you were met by at least 3 gun points and a hammer.

"Surpriiiiiiiiise!" you stood there doing jazz hands.

"You can put your guns down, Thor put Mjolnir down. Everything's fine." he sighed.

"Loki you broke Ashildr out of her cell?!" the man you assumed was Bucky yelled. 

"Ok listen everyone, I was-"

"Enough chit chat, eh? Let's have some fun, who wants to play 'Truth or Dare'?" you turn around and point a finger at Peter. "You look like a good participant, do you want to play?" you giggle. He looks at Mr Stark for help and weakly nods 'yes'. "Ok, I'll go first. Truth or Dare?"

"...Truth," he murmurs. You scratch your chin pretending to think for a while.

"What's your name?" you smile curiously at the juvenile.

"Peter… Peter Parker." he tries not to let his emotions show but you detect the fear in his eyes.

"Peter Parker…" you grin at him.

"Hey enough of thi-" Natasha tried to stop you but was cut off by Loki.

"Play along, we'll never get anything done otherwise." he knew how you worked, you liked games and riddles, he knew you would only answer their questions in the form of a game.

"It's my turn isn't it?" Peter hesitantly asked.

"Mhm," you nodded, "who do you pick?"

He looked around the room scanning all the faces and stopped at Natasha. "Nat, truth or dare?"

"Dare." she stared at you with dead eyes.

"I dare you to show us your coolest knife trick!" his eyes beamed as he looked at her, waiting for the trick. She pulled out a black butterfly knife and started spinning and throwing it between her slender fingers until she threw it onto the dart board behind you.

"Impressive Natasha, bravo," you praised, "it is your turn now though so take your pick."

"You. Ashildr, truth or dare?" she started taking a couple steps closer to you.

"Truth!" you grinned like a little girl waiting for her to ask you a question.

“Where are you from and how do you know Loki?” she asked coldly.

“A-a-ah, only one question darling. I’m from Asgard,” you look at Bucky. “Buckyyy, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Hm, how do you know who I am?” your happy expression dropped as it changed into a cold stare.

“Bucky, don’t answer,” Tony whispered. “Ashildr, that's enough, you can either walk back to your cell or we’ll take you and it won’t be fun.” He took a small step towards you. With the rise of tension in the room you could feel your powers buzz in your veins. You had a feeling this would be fun. You started walking towards the Avengers who stood together in front of the hall leading to your cell. They stood in silence as you approached. You saw Loki give you a look, almost like a warning. You stopped walking and with a surge of power you stomped your foot causing the building to shake. Most of them tumbled and fell to the ground but Natasha managed to stay up and grab her throwing knives. She aimed at you, you felt the blades swiping past your skin. She got closer and closer until you ended up in a full fledged fist fight. She kicked and punched but most of them were dodged. The few hits she managed to get didn’t have much of an effect though, it was a God against a mortal after all. You could see Loki stumbling to get up and when he did he stormed towards you. Pushing Natasha away and grabbing your collar he slammed you against the wall. You grunted as he yelled in your face.

“Why did you mess things up? This could’ve helped you!” he was angry and frustrated. His eyes were filled with disgust as he looked at yours. The person he knew wasn’t the same as before. Was anyone the same after finding Hydra, or Hydra finding them? Either way you had to get out of the mess you started no matter how much you wanted to continue. You put your hands up in surrender, Loki dropped your collar.

“I surrender! Take me to my cell,” you announced but you couldn’t help the tiny smirk plastered onto your face as you planned what you would do next.

“Bucky you take her. Loki we need to talk. Now.”

Bucky put the handcuffs back on and walked you to your cell. Once you were secured, he sat down on the same chair Natasha had that same day. His expression was soft, he seemed to know more than you did.

“Ash… what happened? Please talk to me. You can trust me. Just tell me what happened after we were taken,” he begged. He was holding back tears as his memories came flooding back in. You felt empathy for him, it was strange. You had never felt like this before.

“I don’t have any memories from that time,” you felt bad, he seemed like a truly good person and you felt like you were hurting him.

“I’ll get Dr. Banner to help you regain your memories. He helped me, I’m sure he can help you. It’s a long and difficult process but I’m sure you can do it. I believe in you.”

“I believe in you.”


End file.
